Sir Ivan of Zandar
:For the villain from Power Rangers The Movie, see Ivan Ooze. Sir Ivan of Zandar is a knight who is out of his time. In possession of the Gold Energem, he is the Dino Charge Gold Ranger and is the "Sixth Ranger" of the Dino Charge Rangers. He is also known as Gold Ranger and in roll calls as Pterodactyl Power Ranger Gold. Character History Sir Ivan is a legendary knight of the small country of Zandar Centuries ago while accompanying Prince Colin, he came across the Gold Energem. He then encountered a hooded figure who attacked both Ivan and the prince, revealing itself to be the monster Fury. As Fury and Ivan crossed swords, the Gold Energem bonded with Ivan. As a last resort, Fury absorbed Ivan but lost the Gold Energem in the process. For centuries Ivan was trapped within the body of Fury as he searched for Energems. In present time, with Sledge and the Dino Charge Rangers in a race to find the Energems, Fury managed to acquire the Ptera Charger, and with Wrench's aid acquired technology to charge it using Ivan, however only for short periods. With Fury tapping more and more into Ivan, Ivan grew strong enough to separate himself from his captor - fully aware that he can become the Gold Ranger. He attempts to return the Gold Energem to Phillip, Zandar's current prince, but he refuses it, acknowledging that Ivan was chosen by the Energem. While he is aware of the power of the Gold Ranger and the Pterazord, he has yet to adjust to life among modern humans- something Koda can relate to. Unable to see the Rangers in battle, he dismisses them, creating his own band of modern knights from people who he thinks are of courage. However, once these "knights" see what they're up against in the Vivix and monsters, they quickly run away, leaving only the Rangers at Ivan's side. Ivan takes a job at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum as part of his new life. Personality Ivan is a very gentle, kind soul who values honesty and loyalty above all else. He wields his magnificent sword with legendary skill and doesn't hesitate to use it for a noble cause. He's also an ace with a bow and arrow. Ivan behaves with great finesse and chivalry. He speaks with a British accent, and uses odd, antique phrases, continually clashing with today's culture. http://www.jefusion.com/2014/04/power-rangers-dino-charge-character-info_5.html Casting Call from Rangercrew/JeFusion Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #6 - Ptera Charger (Pteranodon) * Gold Ptera Morpher * Gold Ptera Saber * Dino Com Zords * Ptera Zord - Super Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #6 - Ptera Charger (Pteranodon) * Gold Ptera Morpher * Gold Ptera Saber * Dino Com Zords * Ptera Zord }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Ivan is portrayed by Davi Santos. Notes * Despite his Dino Charger saying Pteranodon on it (at least in the toyline), his animal is referred to as Pterodactyl instead. * Ivan's personality seems similar to Daggeron from Mystic Force. See also References Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers